The Middle Man
by Anubis117
Summary: [My first DigiTamer fic.] 3 months after the DReaper attack, a hidden threat leaves the children in danger. A mysterious program is sent to bridge the gap between the two worlds and realize a destiny he may not want. [Matrix references.] Bit of Rena X OC
1. Planning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Digimon Tamer's characters… wait a minute… Does anyone read these things! Whatever… Any Digimon characters that are mine will be noticed. They will be the ones with the cheesy-names. (Don't expect an update once a week, because my schedule is craziness.)**

**A/N: I grew up watching this show and I loved Tamers. Now I get the chance to do a fic, so if you want to flame me into the depths of hell, please don't. I've already been there and paying for duel citizenship sucks. I do appreciate the occasional reviews, so if any of you has positive comments, by all means help yourself…

* * *

**

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**3 MONTHS AFTER D-REAPER ATTACK**

**DIGI-CORE**

A small figure stood in the center of a bright light. Despite the blinding white light, he remained in shadow. A gigantic presence swirled around him, raging with energy. The figure looked around, waiting. The swirling motion stopped for a moment, then regained its centrifuge, only slower. A rumbling voice came from it.

**_"All programs serve their purpose… Yet you have failed… Why?"_**

The lone figure seemed tiny, yet it spoke with authority of a leader and a bigger might.

"My directive was to eliminate D-Reaper. My systems had been damaged. Self-error."

**_"Hm… And why did you fail in your self correction…?"_**

"I am incapable of self repair on the core programming level. Corrupted data flow."

**_"Have you been since repaired?"_**

"Affirmative."

**_"Then you have a new purpose…"_**

"Mission directive?"

**_"The children… the ones who defeated the D-Reaper… they require assistance. Their Digimon partners are stuck on this side. I grant you permission to all override codes as you see fit. Keep the data of the Digimon intact, and the lives of the humans under close watch. You will atone for your failure and assist them. They must survive…"_**

"Are they under attack?"

**_"All I can say is that you must take the form of a human and the abilities of a Digimon to keep the peace."_**

"What is my name…?"

The presence paused. The tiny figure was a powerful program, but it was a neutral command. That meant it had no name and it couldn't digivolve, but it would not need it. At the rookie level, he had the power of a fully Bio-Merged Mega Digimon. The code that made it was labeled as CHEVRON. This would be its name.

**_"Chevron… Go out upon the human plane and perform your duties."_**

"With pleasure…" The small Chevron said. The entire area was shrouded in darkness. The presence still remained, keeping its rotation moving, as it had been for as long at the digital world had functioned.

**

* * *

**

**HUMAN WORLD**

**2:36:08 AM**

The street was quiet and desolate. A few building s were still lit up, either by late sleepers or early risers. A car rushed away in the distance. The gentle breeze tickled the leaves of an old tree. The park on one side of the road was perfectly quiet. The streetlamps were casting brilliance upon the asphalt and cement.

Lightning struck over the park. The blast hacked through a tree, leaving a smoking hole. A swirling black and purple mass was forming in the sky. A hole opened inside the disruption, sending beams of light out. A figure exploded out and tore through the air. It hit the ground, but maintained its speed as it splintered two park benches and went through the brick boundary wall. The impact sounded like a thunderclap, making several car alarms activate. The disruption closed. The figure lay in a crater about the size of a car in the ruined remains of the north wall. A snaking furrow led to the point it first impacted the dirt. Steam rose off the dirt. The figure rose.

It was a human, or what could pass as one. The newly risen Chevron stood at full reach. The being had messy black hair, which hung down in spikes, some sticking out at the top. A black earring hung from one ear. His eyes were covered in black sunglasses. A dark trench coat hung from his shoulders, a red shirt and jeans underneath. Boots with steel plates gripped his feet. The boy couldn't have been older than 16.

Chevron turned and eyed the streets. When he saw the crater he left, he pulled the glasses off and whistled. Silvery-blue eyes were revealed.

"Damn… I didn't expect this…"

He looked up at the stars and gazed at them, longing to be formed with wings. The Digimon blinked and lifted a hand to the sky. He had to start the process by alerting some certain humans first.

**"LIGHT BREAKER!"**

A beam of energy rocketed into the air, towards the stars. Chevron collapsed on the ground, still getting used to his limitations. Hacking one's way between the DIGI and Reality barriers was a lot of energy used. Firing that beacon left him next to empty. He hobbled over to a tree and fell behind it, longing for sleep and food. But he would have to wait. Wait for his trigger…

"Come on, gate keepers… Shoot the starting gun…" Chevron whispered as fatigue took over. He now had to deal with the limitations of a Digimon and a human. He eased off into a calm sleep, his autonomous defenses kicking in. His feet disappeared, followed by his legs, his torso and finally his head. The invisible Digimon enjoyed the first rest he had ever had.

Closer than he thought, the sensor net of Hypnos flared red.

* * *

**A/N: I hope my first Digi-fic is up to snuff...**


	2. Ripping the Universe a New One

The Digimon slept peacefully, completely unaware of the human standing above it. Chevron's cloak had deactivated and he was plainly visible. Mitsuo Yamaki himself stood over him, clicking his Zippo lighter open and shut. He had come himself for this, especially when the computers at Hypnos almost fried when his energy signature Bio-Emerged. Yamaki nudged his foot into the side of the Digimon. Slowly, the creature's eyes opened. Chevron stared out straight, not looking at the Hypnos leader above him.

"Mitsuo Yamaki… just the man I wanted to see… I trust you got my message."

Yamaki frowned. "How could I not… You destroyed over a hundred twenty dollars in damages of computer system."

"Cry me a freaking river. You're going to have a bigger bill to pay in a little while."

"What do you mean…?" Chevron rose. He turned to look at the human.

"The children that defeated the D-Reaper… Something big is headed this way and it wants nothing but to see the children dead. I am here to render assistance."

"I can't let you do that. You see, when our sensors picked you up, your Bio-Sign matched that of the D-Reaper."

"What!" Chevron ripped off the glasses.

"You seem surprised…"

"I am an ancient program designed for the sole purpose of defeating the D-Reaper. Under the initial attack, I was indisposed of. My Bio-Sign reads the same because my programming is the same, except the whole… killing machine thing, which I do not condone, mind you…"

"What do you plan to do?" Yamaki asked. Hypnos was looking for a way for the Digimon partners to come here, but they had no such luck. This Digimon could do it for them.

"Ah… but it is not what I plan to do, but what you'll do for me… Bring Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, and Takato Matsuki… They are the ones targeted and I must meet with them. Bring them here and tell them what I plan to do…" Chevron walked away, headed for the streets. Yamaki stared back at him Chevron stopped. "Be here in five hours or I'm pulling the plug and going with Plan B…"

"What's your plan B?"

"…If I go to plan B… feel free to try and kill me… because that will be the only safe option… Good day, Mr. Yamaki."

* * *

The black car sped away, leaving the three anxious children on the sidewalk. Takato turned to look at the park. What once was a calming, happy place now looked like a demolition site. Henry whistled and looked over the wreckage. 

"That's not good…"

Takato looked at the holed tree.

"Whoa! Look at that! What did this?"

"We're not here for sightseeing!" Rika said.

"That is where I render assistance…" Chevron said, dropping from thin air and landing in front of the humans. He craned his neck back and stared down at them.

"I am Chevron. I am sent here to help you reunite with your allies and… well… we'll get to that later… What time is it…?" Chevron pulled a watch out and eyed the gears. It was one of those old watches, hung by a golden chain and gems. He stared at the numerals and put it away. "Yamaki brought you here ten minutes early… great…"

"Why don't you explain just what's going on and who you are…?" Henry asked. Chevron smiled and pointed to a park bench.

"If it's a history lesson ya want, it's a lesson you'll get…" The children sat down.

"Where to start… well… I guess I'll start with me… I am an ancient program designed to be the 'anti-D-Reaper'. But, before I could step in, Hypnos put their big nose in on the operation and I was damaged by some of their viral uploads. I want to thank you for working the D-Reaper over like that. Nice work, really. After I was created again by a self repair program, I was sent here to correct an imbalance and your Digimon hold the key.

"I was created in the phase of the prototype digital world. There were the prototype and the alpha phases, which were riddled with error and glitches. When the beta test came along, everything was smoothed out. Yet, all the Digimon were over powered, possessing Mega-level power at the rookie level. Eventually, the fighting was so destructive just between rookies, the programming was… 'Downgraded'. That is where you see the Digital World today."

"You're one of those Digimon?" Takato asked shocked at the potential power this one creature could hold. Chevron smiled.

"Bingo."

"How do you plan on getting our Digimon back? They'll just dissipate here…" Rika pointed out. Chevron shook his head.

"The Doodlebug program accidentally created a type of firewall on the Digital world. Anything that goes out is treated like a virus and is slowly broken down until the target goes back, where it is revived. It's like a prison. I, however, can break a hole through the walls and forcibly rip the Digimon out and bring them here. The only trouble is, this process is very consuming of my power and only works at certain times, when the 'firewall' resets. This will be in… 2 minutes…" Chevron walked over to the right and stopped, pulling his sunglasses down. Rika stared at his silvery-blue eyes, recognizing them somehow. Chevron slipped the glasses in his pocket and took a fighters stance.

"If you want to see your partners in this world, then get behind that tree and cover your ears!" He yelled, clenching his fists. Static electricity crackled around his hands and arms. Strangely, diamond feathers began to form and fall from his sleeves. The others, still watching him, rushed behind the damaged tree. Chevron closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, revealing pointed canines. The ground cracked and fissures snaked their way from his boots. The dirt shook. Chevron's eyes ripped open. He slammed his fists together and sent a shockwave through the air.

**_"TEMPORAL RIFT!"_**

The swirling black portal tore open above the park. Chevron felt the energy leaving him. He was about to say something, when a form issued from the hole. A giant clawed hand, like that of a giant black lizard burst out and gripped the dirt. Chevron faltered. A voice issued from the ligament.

**"I HAVE FOUND YOU, NAMELESS PROGRAM!"**

Chevron stepped back and eyed the arm. Ancient text flowed over the enemy's skin like water. Chevron was thrown backwards into a wall by an unseen force. He stood up, wiping a drop of blood from his lips. Rika yelled at him.

"Digivolve, stupid!" Chevron looked at her with frustration.

"I can't! And I won't need to!" The black haired Digimon looked up at the disruption. Luckily, the dark form couldn't fit. Chevron raised an arm and aimed his empty hand at the disruption.

"The name's Chevron, asshole…"

A giant angel wing exploded into existence on his right arm. It looked like it was made of crystal. A pentagram formed on the palm of his hand. It fired a cross of light at the disruption.

**_"SMITE OF CONSTANTINE!"_**

A bright flash of light engulfed the two titans and when it was over, Chevron stood in front of an empty disruption. He screamed at the kids.

"Take the D-Powers and aim them at the disruption! Do it now!"

The kids looked down and were shocked to find their respective D-Powers had been teleported into their hands. Takato was the first to jump up and run past Chevron. He aimed his D-Power high. Rika followed close behind, with Henry pulling up the rear. The screens flared white and fired beams into the swirling presence. A red blur erupted out of the mass, landing a very confused Guilmon on top of Takato. The lizard looked around and then on top of his poor Tamer. He smiled as he figured who the thrashing human was.

_"Takato!"_

"Hey! Guilmon!"

Renamon was the next, but she landed from the force with some grace. Rika ran up and hugged her, surprising the mature Digimon. Terriermon rocketed out, too, and like Guilmon, tackled his trainer. The reunion was happy, except for one thing.

"It's good to see you Rika… but who is that?" Renamon pointed out. The Tamers and the Digimon turned.

Chevron was crouching on the ground, gripping the angel wing tightly, gasping for air. Blood curled out of him mouth, dripping into the dirt. His hair was also containing white streaks, which glowed ominously. His outline was streaked with shadows. He looked up at the Tamers. Rika recognized the fury in his eyes. His pupils were slits, the core swirling with darkness. He looked upon them all with pure hatred and loathing. The calm, helpful Digimon was gone; a new, dangerous one had emerged. He blinked and all the darkness disappeared. He gripped his wing harder and the appendage shattered into a thousand feathers. Chevron looked back up at them, but this time with confusion and concern. Rika glanced at a shocked Renamon and realized that the piercing blue eyes she recognized in his face mirrored her Digimon's. Chevron coughed and the disruption vanished. He smiled weakly and sputtered.

"I need food…"

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: I do enjoy sketching and I sometimes draw the characters in my story. If you wish to view my pic of Chevron, go to my profile and look under the picture links. The one of Chevron will be labeled clearly.**


	3. The Tests of Digimon

Takato had taken the others back to his family's bakery, thankful neither of them we're home that day. He managed to extract several loaves each for Guilmon and Chevron, both of whom attacked the food with enough gusto to make the others sick. Chevron and Guilmon fought over the bread while the Tamers talked cheerfully. Eventually, their old sense of worry kicked in.

"Chevron," Henry said with Terriermon hanging on his shoulder. "We need to know what that thing was and why we're of such importance."

"Yeah… That thing seemed like it really wanted to be out of that wormhole thing." Takato mentioned. Chevron coughed and looked up at them.

"The truth is sometimes not the best course of action…"

"Tell us..." Renamon asked firmly. Chevron's eyes glared up at her.

"That 'thing' is a rogue program… A set of code that was meant to be deleted…"

"Rogue program…? What's a rogue program…?"

"When a program is created, it has a basic purpose that it must perform. If it can't perform its duties, causes problems, or perhaps just is corrupted data flow, it is sent for self-repair, where it is killed and revived anew in the Digital Matrix Drive. That's a place where all sentient codes that govern the laws of digital physics are created. If a program is strong enough to ignore the rules, it becomes a rogue program. The ones that disobey to perform their own duties."

"Will you have the same fate?" Renamon asked. Chevron paused.

"Eventually, yes I will become obsolete and I will come to my choice."

"What will it be?"

"Death… I must keep the balance in check, and if there's a program that will do my job better than me, then so be it. Such is the fate of all DIGI-Programs. But that thing, is probably as low at it can get."

"Why? Why is it so determined to get to us?"

"It will target a worthy opponent, one that will give it more strength after absorbing data; it will seek it out and kill it. Afterwards, it repeats its cycle. I guess this one targeted the D-Reaper and when you defeated it, it decided to target you. I was sent here to make sure that the damn thing is killed or at least held back. You and your Digimon save the Digital World and now it wishes to repay you."

"Who sent you, anyway?"

Chevron smiled. "You'll find out for yourself later." Chevron leapt up and spun his arms around cheerfully. "Yes! Full energy! I could take on anyone!"

"How about me? If you're going to try to protect us, I want to see how good you are…" Renamon said. Chevron stopped, but still smiled. Rika looked like she would protest, but Chevron held up a hand to stop her.

"I would be honored…"

* * *

Chevron and Renamon stood in the street, staring each other down. The kids, Terriermon, and Guilmon watched anxiously. Chevron pulled out his sunglasses and flipped them on, hiding his eyes. He looked at Renamon.

"Before I begin, I wish to ask you… Do you fight first or analyze the situation?"

"What question is that?"

"Answer it."

"I always keep a level head." Chevron narrowed his eyes behind the shades.

"Then I will give you a ten second head start. In those ten seconds, I will not move at all. Do as you wish for those ten seconds… begin…"

Renamon narrowed her eyes. He was testing her, but she didn't know what to do. She felt his power, but when she tried to see the extent of it, she found a bottomless pit of darkness.

"Ten…"

His outline was crackling with power. The mature Digimon stared at the flames of invisible energy.

"Nine…"

His glasses hid his eyes, but she could feel their gaze dissecting her very being.

"Eight…"

Chevron's voice seemed to echo…

"Seven…"

If she didn't decide on a move, he would attack…

"Six…"

Rika yelled something on the sidelines, but the human's voice was lost in the roar of distracting thoughts clouding Renamon's head.

"Five…"

The Digimon shook her head and she tried to gauge the opponent's power. Once again, she found a bottomless pit, but it was lined with infinite lines of scrolling code. She looked deeper.

"Four…"

The pit extended forever, yet she saw something hidden deep within his being.

"Three…"

A giant figure hunched over in the darkness. She drew nearer to it. A head rose.

"Two…"

A gigantic dragon rose above, one silver eye staring down at her. The pupil shrunk down and Renamon snapped into focus, eyes on Chevron.

"One…"

Chevron disappeared. Renamon jumped back as the ground beneath her shattered. Chevron pulled his fist from the concrete, not looking at her. He disappeared again. Renamon craned her head up and saw he had jumped into the air. She sneered at his mistake, he couldn't dodge up there. Hundreds of tiny crystals spawned in the air.

**"Diamond Storm!" **

Chevron whirled around and fired his attack into the sky.

**"LIGHT BREAKER!"**

He rushed down into the cloud of diamonds. Some hit him, ripping his coat. Others cut his skin, drawing blood. His course brought down on Renamon. She tried to jump away, but she wasn't his target. He slammed a fist into the concrete.

"**SMITE OF CONSTANTINE!"**

A silver cross shattered the ground and rushed up, knocking Renamon away. Chevron stood up, watching the cross fall. Renamon landed on her feet, panting. He took a fighter's stance and stared her down. One of the lenses of his shades was broken. A silvery eye stared back. Renamon saw the dragon deep in the eyes, snarling with rage. Chevron smiled.

"We are not yet done."

He ran forward. Renamon prepared a second Diamond Storm. Chevron kept his speed. The diamonds came for him, but he stood his ground. Every one seemed to pass right through him. Chevron rushed forward and dove for her. Renamon flung her hands up in front of her. Chevron disappeared. She lowered her arms and looked around. She turned to find him right behind her, smiling and laughing with his eyes closed.

"You're a tough one, aren't ya…? I can see your strength is great. Hopefully, your analysis of mine was as fruitful as well…" He said, patting her on the shoulder and walking to the others, who were speechless. Renamon stared into nothing, mind racing. He was holding back… the entire time… His power dwarfed hers. But what was that dragon in his programming she saw? Could it have been a Digivolution? Rika mentioned he couldn't digivolve. Either he was lying or he didn't know himself. And how did he pass through her second attack? All these questions raced through her head. Suddenly, she was broken of this spell by Chevron's voice.

"RENAMON! GET OUT OF THE ROAD!"

Chevron tackled her out of the way. She hit the cement and the fox looked up in time to see a car come from the sky and slam into Chevron, exploding and sending him into the nearest building. Renamon's blood went cold. Chevron rose up from the rubble, looking at his ruined glasses. Chevron spat blood. Renamon started to get up and go towards Chevron, when he screamed.

"RENAMON! STAY AWAY!"

A cloud from the explosion shifted and the Digimon that threw the car sneered at Chevron.

**_"A fellow program in the real world… For shame…"_**

"Silence…" Chevron growled. "What's your name…?"

"Goaumon…" The attacker said. It looked like someone took a medieval knight, shoved a blue dragon in the armor and gave him a giant shotgun. The Digimon took a step forward.

As Chevron looked at the Digimon's code, he froze.

"You're a Mega Level…"

The Digimon nodded and tensed up. Chevron calculated. His only power level was at Mega and he might not have a good amount left to defend the kids. He couldn't digivolve, because he didn't know how to. He might be at his highest level here. Goaumon aimed a hand at Renamon, energy crackling. Renamon looked at Rika, who got the message. Goamon saw this.

**_"Ah! No Digivolving for you! STATIC JAMMER!"_**

A shockwave issued out and Rika's D-power, along with everyone' else's became overcome by static on the screen. Renamon was thrown back into a car. Chevron's pupils shrank and became slits.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! YOU…!"

**_"Hrm?"_**

Chevron was enveloped in a swirling whirlwind of green ones and zeros. The D-Powers of the children flared in white lights. Chevron was overcome by rage. His eyes looked like fractured glass. The code spun faster and faster, keeping him from view. Goaumon took a step back.

"YOU! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! NEVER!!!"

Chevron's voice sounded larger and more powerful. Renamon looked up from the wreckage, wiping shards of glass from her fur.

Chevron yelled. **"CODE OVERRIDE! EXECUTE!" **The code spun faster and faster, making a second tornado. Leaves and debris began to join in the motion. The code grew in size and contorted into a sphere. The code exploded out, revealing the new, bigger Guardian. **"CHEVRON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO…!"**

He had a golden armor helmet that revealed only silvery eyes, a crown of spikes on the top. A mane of long, white hair exploded out the back. The body was clothed in a white tunic and baggy white pants. A brown belt held it in place. Steel gauntlets covered his hands. Steam exploded off him. The tall Digimon looked up.

**"Anquintasmon…"**

* * *

**A/N: For a pic of Aquintasmon, look under my image links. I cleaned up the links so they are labeled more efficiently.**


	4. Undenyable Fury

**A/N: I want to thank all the pweople who reviewed on my stuff. I read their stories and they inspire me to raise my standards. Thank You.**_

* * *

Am I dead…? The darkness… the endless pit of darkness…Even now… I feel the grip of it all… sucking the life out of me… My name… my purpose… they are nothing here…Who am I? What am I? Monster or man…? Program or savior…? I feel the other… He can feel me… He comes swiftly to darken the light I emit. As I speak, my light is dying… the flickering of the hope… it dies… feels cold… I… I…_

_I am dead…and reborn a thousand times, yet I cannot escape…_

Anquintasmon stood still amongst the rubble, not moving an inch. Goaumon stood still, thinking of his next plan. Behind the armored head, Anquintasmon's brain was filled with confusion. Chevron tried to regain his control, but the darkness was lost to his cause. The 'Other' took the helm. Silvery eyes glared up at the dark Digimon.

**"SOUL PUNISHER!"**

Goaumon screamed as his right arm exploded, spraying a torrent of blood. The shattered limb lay on the ground before exploding into tiny specks of light. Anquintasmon held up his hand, showing a fresh blood stain. Takato stared at the two combatants.

"He's fast." Takato whispered. "I didn't know he could digivolve…"

"I don't think he was supposed to…" Henry said, thinking. Terriermon looked down at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it… He was programmed to be as strong as a Mega at the rookie level… What if to prevent damage, someone disabled his Digivolving. If he broke through just now, I bet he broke some pretty big rules. I don't think Digimon are supposed to move that fast. Look at his arm!"

Sure enough, Anquintasmon's arm welled up some of his own blood. The Digimon gripped his arm, eyes flaring. Goaumon managed to act cocky.

**_"Now you see your limits, program. Your code moves too fast… you need to slow down…"_**

Anquintasmon eyed his wound and growled. The ground rippled like water. Renamon appeared in a whirlwind of leaves next to Rika.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes… but that freak canceled my Digivolving… What about Anquintasmon…?"

"I think you pushed him over the edge…"

_"Takato… I'm scared…"_

"Don't worry! He's on our side, Guilmon…"

_"I feel something strange from him… something bad, Takato…"_

It was a mutual feeling. Something bad radiated off this Digimon in waves. Terriermon ears perked up a bit.

"Henry! I know what Anquintasmon means! I remembered hearing that name in the Digiworld. It means 'ancient one'. Some old Digimon was talking about it!"

"What did he say?"

Terriermon's ears drooped.

"He said thatDigimon was banished to a type of prison for almost destroying the Digital World in a fit of rage."

"What? Think of what this means for the real world!"

Goaumon spoke.

**_"Your move, construct…"_**

**"You are done for… Death is your only option… but so be it…"**

Black cables ripped themselves out of the ground and wrapped around the neck of his opponent. Goaumon gripped the cords around his throat, choking. Anquintasmon walked up to the Mega and looked at his eyes. He pulled his hand back and slammed his fist into the Goaumon. The kids and Digimon allies looked away as the gore splattered on the street. The fighter stepped back as the body deteriorated. Anquintasmon became encircled in a sphere of code. As the code spread, the street and all the damage began to reset. As the damage disappeared, Chevron was seen on his hands and knees. Chevron blinked and threw up on the street. The kids approached him. Chevron gasped and stared at the street.

"Are you okay?" Rika asked. Chevron stood up and reached into his pocket, pulling out a new pair of shades. He walked down the street.

"Stay at home… I will watch you during the night. If something happens, I'll know…"

* * *

Renamon sat in a tree, staring at the moon. She forgot how beautiful it really was. Somehow, she couldn't get the previous fight out of her head. Chevron displayed untapped raw power, and an unmerciful side that made Renamon wince. She stared into the stars and caught movement on the rooftop nearby. Chevron stood out on the edge, eyes behind his shades. He looked around and then muttered something. A second Chevron spawned in the air nest to him. They both nodded to each other and took off. The first one rushed off towards the kid's houses, the second went straight for the tree that Renamon was sitting in. She leapt further up into the tree as he landed beneath it. Chevron looked around and lifted a hand.

**"Temporal Rift…" **he whispered. A tiny wormhole opened in his palm. A rumbling voice came out.

**_"My child… What troubles you?"_**

"I'll tell you! A rogue program attacked me when I opened the first rift, and a second one attacked me in the open!"

**_"The children…?"_**

"They're fine… I just sent a doppelganger to check up on them… But I have more pressing matters… I digivolved…"

**_"How? You were given codes to block such action!"_**

"Well… I needed to! Those kids would have died if I didn't. I don't know why… but I felt another in my mind when I digivolved… It felt like dying…"

**_"You've risked much… But keep a level head. If you digivolve again, you must stay in control."_**

"You don't need to tell me twice…" The wormhole disappeared and he clenched his fist. Chevron stood and adjusted his coat. He paused a minute.

"The plot thickens, eh Renamon?" He said, smiling up at the tree. He walked away, smiling and shaking his head, leaving a confused Renamon in the mass of branches and leaves.

* * *

**A/N: Updated Chevron pic.**


	5. TagTeam1: Fire and Steel

"You haven't slept for the past 3 days?"

"I don't need… uh… sleep…"

"Listen to yourself! If you do need to fight, we'll have to do it for you!"

"I'll be fine!"

_"You should sleep…"_

"Ya know what, Guilmon? I don't need a giant red iguana telling me what to do!"

_"Takato… What's an iguana?"_

Chevron was laying his head on the side of a tree, sitting in the shade. The kids and Digimon were grouped around him. He had been avoiding them and stood watch for over three days straight. The poor Digimon had been denying himself sleep, food, and rest in general the whole time. The kids left him to work until earlier that morning when he fell from a building and made a crater in a back alley. His eyes were ragged and tired. There was a constant sense of intense pain behind them. It also made him irritable.

"I am fine… You kids need to get to school… Go… I'll be watching as always…"

"What will we do with you?"

"You've got a one track mind…"

"You're one to talk, Renamon…"

"You have to rest eventually…" Terriermon said, jumping off Henry's shoulder and landing on Chevron's left. "Living like this is insane…"

"Am I living…?"

"What?"

Chevron's eyes grew cloudy, as if he was looking at someone invisible in their place.

"When I was Anquintasmon… I felt something horrid… It wished to kill the light… and I wish to kill it… Yet, my light died… and now I am a shell… When I look for the light… I find none…" Chevron looked up at them. "Now go… **now**…" The kids got up and left, their DIGI-partners going off to do their own business. The Program Digimon got up and walked for the street. As he looked both ways, he crossed the street. Before reaching the crosswalk, a giant beam of light slammed into his side.

Chevron got up, staring into the ground; he lifted his cracked glasses off his face.

"Damn it… That's my second pair of glasses this week…"

A figure in a black hood and cloak stepped up. Chevron couldn't see the face, but felt the hidden eyes.

"Who in hell are you?"

The figure remained still and silent. Chevron was about to spur the conversation again, when a bright flash of light appeared to his right and he felt the energy levels of Guilmon increase. A giant fireball exploded out of the park and slammed into the side of the newcomer. Growlmon walked out of the park and eyed the crater he left.

**_"Leave Chevron alone!"_** He roared, firing another blast. A voice came from the smoke. Takato stood on the sidelines, cheering Growlmon on.

"SMITE OF CONSTANTINE!" Hundreds of silver crosses exploded out of the ground and threw the Champion to the floor. Chevron yelled.

"That's my attack! What are you?"

The cloaked figure stood still in the smoke. Chevron eyed up the figure and tried to read his code. All the zeros and ones were hectic and in random jumbles. It was a mess. Growlmon prepped another blast, but the figure under the hood was growing impatient. He dashed forward and landed a kick into Growlmon's jaw. Chevron winced as the titan fell backwards, eyes crossed. Chevron had to suppress a snicker. He jumped up and rushed over the Growlmon. He tapped on the giant muzzle and one giant eye opened.

**_"Hey, Chevron!"_**

"Hey, bud… I need you to do me a favor…" Chevron looked up and saw Takato approaching. "Yo! Takato! I need to borrow your Digimon for a sec! Do me a favor and get the other Tamers! GO!" Takato nodded and rushed off. Growlmon started to get up.

**_"What's your plan, Chevron?"_**

"When I say to, conjure up as much fire as possible. I want it to be huge, got it?"

**_"Got it."_**

"Great! Stay here… and don't take your eyes off that cloaked guy!" The "cloaked guy" stood still and waited for the whole thing. Chevron walked across the street, never keeping his gaze off the opponent. Chevron vanished. The figure tensed and jerked an arm straight out, like a stiff-arm. Chevron fell from the air and slammed into the cement. Growlmon approached him, but Chevron yelled at him.

"You're doing well, Growlmon! Stay in that spot! No matter what!" He yelled, wiping blood from his lips. He stared at the figure. His speed matched Chevron's to the second… but there was something off. He was just a bit slower than usual. Maybe they could win. Chevron leapt back by Growlmon.

**_"He's fast, Chevron…"_**

"But we're faster… Remember what I told you… Wait until I say so…"

The figure stepped forward one foot and spoke, a gruff voice sounding strangely familiar.

"You can't win… stop and listen to the reason of existence…" He raised a hand and spoke. "Light Breaker!"

Chevron pulled his hands up. Dual pentagrams appeared in his palms. "Now Growlmon!" The dinosaur Digimon opened his mouth wide. Tongues of flame snuck out at the seams.

**_"Pyro Blaster!"_**

An inferno exploded out towards the figure. Chevron dashed forward and aimed his hands at the ground.

"SMITE OF CONSTANTINE!" A single silver cross came from the dirt, which Chevron wrenched out of the ground. Chevron gritted his teeth and hefted the man size cross on his back.

_This is gonna hurt… _he thought as he leapt up into the path of Growlmon's flames. The fire infused into the silver, burning into Chevron's hands. He gritted his teeth harder and dashed down on the cloaked figure, whose blast had missed horribly. The figure lifted its arm up in front of its face. Chevron hefted the flaming silver cross like a hammer and brought it smashing downward.

"Eat this! FLAMING INNOCENCE PUNISHER!" The cross of flame and metal shined brightly and impacted… but not on the man. A shield of an angel wing had formed an envelope around the figure. Chevron, hands still blistering, willed more power into it. The shield cracked and sparked. The whole thing, cross and all, exploded into glass shards. Chevron went flying back through the air. Growlmon jumped and tried to catch him, but clumsily missed. Before Chevron hit the wall, he stopped. Chevron shook his head and looked up into the nose of Renamon. He looked around. She was gripping him by the forearms, standing on a nearby tree. Chevron looked down and saw that they were at least two stories above the cement.

"How come every time I get my ass kicked, you're around…"

"My good timing, I guess…"

Chevron eyed the ground again and winced.

"Uh… Can we go down, please?" Renamon blinked and stared down at him.

"Why?" She asked. He swallowed.

"I hate heights…"

"What? I've seen you jump on buildings and fall higher than this!"

"Then, I'm in control… But now, I'm being held by my arms over a thirty foot drop by a giant fox. Can I please go down?"

"Really?" Renamon said, interested in this. Right now, the most powerful creature in the Digiverse was in her hands. She teased him by letting go and grabbing again quickly. Chevron started to object, but then hissed in a gulp of air. Renamon felt a bit of liquid by her hands and saw his hand gripped in hers. They were covered in blisters and burns. A trickle of blood issued from her paws. Realizing the intense pain he must be in right then, she leapt down and lowered him onto his feet. Chevron looked over his hands as Renamon approached a newly de-digivolved Guilmon. She stabbed an angry finger in his chest.

"Did you do that to him?"

Before Guilmon could speak, Chevron teleported in front of her, arms raised in protection of the rookie.

"Ease up! I told him to!" Renamon looked confused. Chevron shook his head.

"I don't know how, but I knew how to combine our two attacks… I guess I just underestimated Guilmon's attack size… But I did destroy the new threat with Guilmon's help of course."

Chevron and Guilmon were smiling at each other when Renamon's ears perked up a little bit. She grabbed the two morons and lifted them off to the side with sudden bursts of strength. A beam of light missed by a hair. Chevron whirled around and slammed a foot into the dirt with an axe kick.

"SMITE OF CONSTANTINE!"

A series of crosses pinned the stubborn enemy down. Chevron walked over to the jail he created and looked at the cloaked head. Reaching down with a pained hand, he ripped off the cloak. Chevron stepped back and looked at the face of a slightly older self. The doppelganger looked up at him with a sneer and spoke.

"What? Never seen a prototype before?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm thining of a little Renamon X Chevron or something. Review with your opinions.**


	6. Learning New Tricks

Chevron stared down the second him. Those last words raced through his mind.

"Prototype… wait a second… You're a rogue program!"

"Correct, runt. Good thing my second copy isn't as dense as I was."

"What do you mean…?"

"I mean… I resisted the Digital Matrix Drive and escaped to perform my duties. After I fled, I realized that I could never return. Thus, I hid away. The programmers refused to let our line of code die away, so they copied my file and made you. I wanted to check up on you, and here I find out that you could Digivolve. I thought that you would be weak enough to kill just now, but your scaly friend surprised me."

"Why try to kill Chevron…?" Renamon growled.

"Because the damn programmers are too scared to admit it, but he's got too much power for one person! I failed and now I must go to the Matrix Drive, to face failure head on. I had no idea you had already mastered the Digital Mix yet…"

"The what?"

"The Digital… whatever… this is kind of confusing for you, so bear with me. This giant grosses you can summon from no where… they're made of a super dense material from the core of the Digiworld. It can absorb the energy from Digital data and turn itself into effective weaponry. There are thousands of combinations for attacks and all you need to do is summon a cross."

"Will it make my hands flambé like before?"

"That is due to a lack of focus. You'll get it."

"Hrm… This leaves me uncomfortable. I had no idea a version of me was running around. I've got questions…"

"Too bad, kid. I've got to go!" The older Chevron disappeared in quick flash of light. Chevron snarled and slammed a bloody fist into the silver. Renamon and Guilmon watched him. Chevron turned his head.

"Where are the other tamers?"

"The principal caught them trying to sneak out. I guess Takato couldn't get them out…"

Chevron rolled his eyes and looked for Terriermon. He didn't "look", but he could sense Digimon in a two hundred mile radius. Terriermon was a few miles north, northwest, probably by Henry. Chevron pulled out his watch and looked at it. The kids wouldn't be able to leave for another couple of hours.

"We should take care of your hands…" Renamon said, pointing out the blisters, which had begun to bleed more profoundly. Chevron finally noticed just how much blood he had lost. He wobbled ands fell to one knee. Sweat was forming on his forehead. The two Digimon helped him over to a bench, where he sat down, arms shaking. He breathed in deeply. The two allies watched him silently. Chevron closed his eyes. The skin left on his hands began to shape and twist, the blisters and wounds beginning to disappear. The skin tightened and spread over his palms. When he was done, his hands were fixed, but Chevron felt weary. He opened his eyes and leaned back in the bench, breathing deeply. Guilmon sniffed his newly healed hands.

_"Where'd the blisters go…?"_

"I 'deleted' them…"

"How?"

"It's one of my talents as a program… I can rewrite codes that make up all Digital matter… But it's not easy…"

"How can you alter a code you cannot see…?" Renamon asked, interested in this newly discovered ability. Chevron leaned forward.

"Close your eyes, Renamon…"

"What?"

"Trust me… Close your eyes…"

Renamon and Guilmon looked at each other, and then the big fox closed her eyes. Chevron clenched a fist, sparking with energy. He reached up and waved his hand over her eyes. He pulled it away and spoke again.

"Open 'em…"

Renamon obliged, but couldn't see anything different. She looked at him, confused.

"That's how I see normally, but watch …" He snapped his fingers. Renamon gasped. The environment was the same, but the two Digimon weren't. Guilmon was still the same shape, but it was like someone took his outline and filled the inside with infinite lines of streaming red code. She looked at her hands and saw streaming lines of yellow code. If she looked carefully enough, she could see the individual hairs of her fur, made of code. She looked at Chevron.

He was different. His code was several different colors all at once. It was streaming up and down, left and right. Sometimes it would disappear and reappear. It was all moving at incredible speeds. How he could trace an individual code was beyond her. Chevron lifted a hand and snapped his fingers. Everything snapped back to normal. He was smiling.

"That's how I can see…"

"Is that how you dodged my attacks earlier… when we were fighting?"

"Uh… yes and no… You might not understand if I just tried to tell you…" He stood up. "I can show you my memories and you can see for yourself from my point of view…" Renamon stared at him for a second, and then nodded. Chevron gave a weak smile. He looked at Guilmon.

"Wanna go on a little field trip?"

_"Yeah!"_

Chevron walked up and put a hand of their shoulders. He closed his eyes and tensed up. There was a bright flash of light and they dropped down a foot onto some kind of glass platform. Renamon looked around.

Right then, they were standing on a giant platform made of glass, floating in the center of a hundred mile wide tunnel that stretched infinitely in both directions. The tunnel was brightly lit with cream colored lines of code, each strand racing back and forth at such a speed it made Renamon dizzy. The glass they were on was encrypted with a strange text. The scale of it all was mind boggling. (No pun intended.)

"Welcome to… my mind…" He said, looking around. "A thousand thoughts a second all of them analyzed and sent away in just that time. It's a wonder I get anything done…"

_"This place is big!"_

"Infinitely so… but I can give you a tour some other time..." He said, waving a hand across the air. A giant hologram of the previous fight appeared. Two screens were showing beside that. The holographic Renamon was starting her second Diamond storm, when the holographic Chevron dashed forward. The screen labeled as Chevron's POV showed Renamon and the cloud of Diamonds. They came rushing down and got close. Suddenly, the diamonds slowed down to almost a complete stop. The view changed and all the diamonds were coded. As the holographic Chevron did this, he dodged around one crystal. The speed increased. The Chevron on the TV was dodging all the crystals in the cloud and still approaching. The screens turned black. Chevron waved them away.

"When I view things as code, the world goes into a slow motion. I didn't 'go through' the crystals… I dodged them all."

Renamon was about to ask another question, when the code around them flared red. Chevron froze. He clapped his hands and they were transported to the real world. Chevron looked to the sky.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"What!"

"The kids!" He yelled, turning to run. "They're under attack!"


	7. The Second Mix: Metal and Light

The three Digimon stood on the school roof top, looking over the area. Chevron had slipped on another pair of shades. It seemed like they were made of Digital material for him to fix them like that. Guilmon sniffed around, confused. Renamon stayed vigilant, but wondered how the kids could be in danger. There was no sign of recent Digital activity. She wondered if Chevron had just sensed a fluctuation instead of a Digimon. She looked at him. He was down on one knee, eyes straight out ahead. She decided not to speak, fearing what he might do if ripped out of his little shell of containment.

A bright flash of light appeared on the far side of the school. Chevron winced.

"Terriermon digivolved… We need to go…"

Chevron grabbed Renamon and Guilmon by the arm and leapt forward. They cleared the school in one jump. They landed on the far roof and looked over.

Gargomon was standing in front of the children with his guns drawn. A large black dragon in red armor stood in front of him, showing three rows of teeth. Chevron pulled his shades down an inch. He waved a hand through the air, spawning a tiny hologram of the Digimon. Lines of code traced down the image.

"MechaDracomon… power level… unknown… Program type Digimon... Attacks: **Meta Launcher** and **Doppelganger Special…**" Chevron listed. He waved his hand again and the screen died. Renamon snarled and leapt down, Guilmon following. Chevron sighed. He stood and adjusted his glasses. The two met their tamers and were engulfed in spheres of light. Kyubimon and Growlmon turned to the new Digimon.

**"Where's the rogue program, Chevron?"** The dragon asked. Kyubimon snarled.

"You'll get to fight us." She growled. MechaDracomon laughed.

**"Not likely… META LAUNCHER!" **Every metal piece on his body seemed to sprout a gun barrel. Rockets and bullets exploded out and rushed towards them.

**_"SMITE OF CONSTANTINE!!!"_**

A giant silver cross burst from the ground before them. It was the size of a semi truck, grinding through the dirt and raising higher. The rocket blasts and bullets ricocheted off and exploded. The Tamers looked up at the roof. Chevron stood over them, arms crossed. His eyes were hidden by the glasses, but by the frown on his face and the attitude of him, he was mad. MechaDracomon looked up at him and sneered.

**"I got you!"**

As he turned, Kyubimon dashed around the cross and spun in a sphere.

"DRAGON WHEEL!" The spinning fireball spawned a dragon that lashed out at the dark Digimon. Growlmon launched his Pyro Blaster. The flames erupted, but the MechaDracomon was unharmed. Kyubimon took a step back. "What is this…?"

**"Death from above, fox face…" **The dark dragon leapt into the air and sprouted barrels. **"META LAUNCHER!" **The missiles rocketed down upon Kyubimon and Growlmon. Gargomon rushed forward and aimed at them.

"GARGO LASER!" Beams of piercing light disrupted the attack, but MechaDracomon appeared in front of them, falling through the smoke. He slashed at them.

Chevron appeared in front of Gargomon, hands out and holding the claws back. The dragon looked down at him, craning his long neck so his head was before him.

**"Come to join the fight, program?"**

Chevron raised his gaze. His pupils were slits, like Guilmon when angered. The eyes color became pale, like silver lined white. He leaned forward.

"I'll kill you… Slowly…" Chevron whispered to MechaDracomon. The dragon winced. Chevron gripped his hands tighter. Cracks snaked their way up the claws, giving great pain. MechaDracomon leapt back. Kyubimon looked at Chevron.

"What did you say to him…?"

Chevron's head turned to her. She saw his eyes and the fury they beheld. It made her scared.

"This is my fight… Back off…" He said, walking away. MechaDracomon eyed him with anger. The dragon leapt forward and slashed at him. Chevron blocked and slammed a fist into his chest, sending the dragon flying.

**"DOPPELGANGER SPECIAL!!!"**

Two versions of MechaDracomon attacked, slashing down at him. Chevron dodged one and grabbed the neck of him. Twisting around, he slammed the two together with such force they screamed in pain. More and more of the Digimon poured out. The Tamers had to back away. Hundreds of figures in this melee and Chevron was kicking and punching his way through them all. Occasionally, beams of light would sneak out, sending tow or three to an early grave. The kids and their partners were forced to get on the roof. Chevron exploded out of the pile and landed on the roof nearby. The dark opponents were trying to sort themselves out. Chevron was tiring. He needed one big attack to kill them all. What could do that…?

He remembered the Digital Mix. But the one with Growlmon was basic melee. He couldn't just go swinging away. He needed an explosion. He looked at Gargomon. His bullets had an explosive load out. It was a risk, but Chevron was desperate. If he pumped more power into them, they'd to the job nicely.

"Oi! Gargomon!" The Champion turned. "When I say so, fire at the cross with all you got!" Chevron stamped a foot down and a silver cross formed from the roof.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!"

Chevron threw the giant cross at the sky. It rose and raised higher, becoming small. Gargomon winced and lifted his arms.

"GARGO PELLETS!" A stream of bullets made their way up to the cross. Chevron pointed a finger at the cross.

**"Light Breaker!"** The beam lashed out and hit the cross, the metal absorbing the energy. Gargomon's bullets fused into the metal as well, making the cross glow green. Chevron sneered and leapt up to the new mix. Hundreds of feet above the school, Chevron grabbed the side of the cross and aimed at the swirling black mass. He lifted a hand and slammed a fist into the cross.

**"NAPALM OBLIVION!"**

It rocketed down at the MechaDracomon, making a few look up. The cross entered the mass.

Some galactic switch clicked.

The entire courtyard became a beacon of intense heat and white light. The ground shook. The humans and Digimon covered their ears in the roar of fire. The light dissipated quickly. A single MechaDracomon, the original, lay in the center of the crater. He moaned and coughed. Chevron fell from his lofty perch and used the momentum to slam a final fist into the Digimon's gut. A shockwave rippled the ground and the Digimon screamed. Chevron stood up from the wreckage of the fallen titan and wiped his hand on his coat. The crippled Digimon looked so pathetic. Chevron lifted a glowing hand.

"Before you die, I wish to shoot you once… as message to all who dare try to ruin this place." MechaDracomon whispered pleas, but Chevron was in too deep. The light grew.

**"Light…"**

Renamon suddenly rushed by and grabbed his arm. The light disappeared and Chevron blinked. His rage was gone. He looked at the ground to find that the Digimon had already gone. Renamon stared at him, waiting for a word. Chevron sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. The world around them began to melt and fix itself.

"Let's go home…"


	8. Unfair Disadvantages

**A/N: Based of one of my favorite Trigun moments.

* * *

**

Chevron was walking in front of the kids, like always, Guilmon and Terriermon hanging off his shoulders and on his heels, talking and laughing. Takato smiled at the three companions.

"It's hard to believe that such a good guy can make such a big explosion."

"You forget that he combined his attack with Gargomon…" Rika pointed out. "Or did you miss that part as well?"

"Ease up, Rika. I'm sure that Gargomon had a lot to do with it… but something seems off about this… Chevron seemed like a totally different person." Rika nodded, thinking. His eyes were like daggers back at the school. He treated MechaDracomon like Rika used to treat Digimon. Data and nothing else. But she never went as far as he did, even trying to torture him in death. If Renamon hadn't stopped him, he would have painted the walls with the dragon's blood.

Rika looked up at the Digimon. Renamon followed the others with occasional glances at the black haired Digimon. Rika had to smirk at the notion of a connection between the two. Not many people could have pulled a killing machine out of a trance like that.

Her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of her D-Power beeping. The others looked down at their Digivices as well, all hearing the same signal. The screens showed Chevron and his information. Why it chose now to display this was beyond them, but they listened intently.

"Chevron… vaccine program Digimon… Power level... Mega. Attacks: **Temporal Rift**, **Smite of Constantine,** **and Light Breaker. **Approach this Digimon with extreme caution under the circumstances of a battle. Possesses three Digivolutions…" The tiny computers said. The kids looked up.

"Did you hear that?"

"Three?"

Rika wanted to know more about the Digivolutions. The D-Power showed Anquintasmon.

"Anquintasmon… Guardian type Digimon… Power level… unknown. This Digimon is a mythical figure, credited mostly by a fit of rage over the loss of his family, which led to the destruction of an entire continent and affecting the real world with mass computer glitching. Known attacks: **Soul Punisher, Zero Ultima, and Speed Cutter.**"

"Next level is **MetalZakerousmon, **the lightning wolf Digimon. Insufficient data…"

The fact that the D-Powers had no more info was troubling enough, but the fact Chevron could Digivolve further and he had powers beyond their recognition troubled them deeply. How strong was this new Guardian of theirs? Who sent him in the first place? There were too many variables. The kids could only hope some answers came to them. They watched as Chevron and the other rookies laughed.

Chevron smiled as Guilmon tripped again trying to follow his quickened pace. Terriermon hung off his left shoulder with his ears, laughing at Guilmon too. Chevron cast a glance at Renamon, who tried to look away fast enough. Chevron smiled a bit more and kept walking. They passed a park, one different from the one Chevron destroyed in his entrance. Chevron looked over the ponds and grass with envy, wishing to take a break. He didn't look it, but he was aching. Terriermon saw his gaze and looked back at Henry.

"Can we go to the park, Henry? Please!"

Henry looked over the quiet park and nudged Takato in the side.

"Should we?" Takato nodded, smiling. Rika rolled her eyes. Chevron looked up at Terriermon.

"Thanks, man…"

"No prob!" Chevron sniffed the air. A scent of food crossed his neural network like fire on gasoline. He looked in the distance. On the other side of the park was a corn dog stand. Chevron looked around and smiled mischievously.

"Last one to the corn dog stand is a rotten egg!" Renamon stared at him in disbelief.

"Corn dogs? You can't be serious!"

"I'm dead serious…" He said, looking to Guilmon. "Wanna get some corn dogs, bud?" Guilmon looked back at Takato. He pulled out a nice amount of money from his pocket, nodding. Guilmon rushed forward. Chevron looked at a disgusted Renamon. "C'mon! You know you want to…"

"No way…"

"Fine… If you think you'll lose!" He yelled, pushing her playfully in the shoulder, taking off after Guilmon with a laughing Terriermon on his back. Renamon snarled and rushed after him. Chevron looked back and ran a bit faster, jumping from shadow to shadow. Guilmon tore out in front. Chevron leapt up into the air and vaulted off his back. The race was on.

* * *

Needless to say, they all technically won, scaring the poor vendor to the point of soiling himself. Poor Takato was cleaned out of his own money between Chevron's and Guilmon's meals, leaving Henry to foot the bill for the others. Guilmon and Chevron were inhaling those corn dogs, the only thing keeping them from eating faster being the sticks. Terriermon and Henry hung out by the water, Rika and Renamon in the tree line, watching the park. Takato was busy trying to settle down a hyperactive Guilmon. Chevron was smiling and walking down the pathway towards the water.

A figure in a red cloak walked by Chevron, bumping his shoulder. Chevron turned to apologize, but froze. The figure was walking by slowly. Chevron switched his vision to the coded one. The figure was made of dark code. Chevron stared after him with caution. Renamon, all the way on the far side of the pond noticed his change. She tensed up.

"Something's wrong…"

Chevron slipped his glasses back on and walked over to a bench, sitting down and folding his hands in a graceful arch. His eyes were steely. The world seemed quieter and quieter. Soon, the only thing he heard was his own voice.

"Who are you…?"

The figure stood up by a tree behind him. A small child and his mother walked by oblivious to the shadowy figure in the red cloak. It was like they couldn't see him. The figure spoke.

**"What I am called is of no importance… yet you know why I'm here…?"**

"Let's see if you're fast enough to kill me…"

The figure smiled.

**"You don't think I can…?"**

Chevron was silent. He felt a tickle on his chin and felt it. A drop of blood had formed on his chin, where a cut had appeared. He stared at it.

"You do have speed…"

**"I am here only as a messenger of the program responsible for your job… a very polite message… Your time is up… If I wished… I could kill the children and their Digimon in a matter of two seconds…"**

Chevron stood up and looked around. The figure was gone, but he didn't lose the voice.

**"May you keep a level head… while you still have one…?"**

Echoing laughter filled Chevron's mind as the presence disappeared. Chevron wiped his chin, which had begun to throb. He suddenly felt sick. The newcomer had too much strength… too much for him. Renamon appeared by him.

"What's wrong…?" She asked. Chevron was sweating. He looked up.

"That guy is way too much for me… I can't do this…at my level…" He whispered. She looked at him confused.

"Who? The little kid?" Chevron looked at her, shocked and then back at where the person was. How could have the person evaded Renamon? She was almost as sensitive as he was. This didn't make any sense. Chevron looked around and shook his head.

"I… I guess I was day dreaming…?" Renamon sighed and closed her eyes for a second, thinking. Chevron felt horrible. That man could have really killed them and Chevron would be powerless. If the program responsible for the attacks was stronger than that, he'd need more than Digivolutions…

…he'd need a freaking miracle.

* * *

**Author's Rant**

**Anubis**: Finally! After hours of boredom and coffee, I finally decided to make a suitable enemy! Wicked awesomeness…

**Chevron: **Wicked awesomeness…? Someone shoot me now…

**Anubis: **Not like it would do anything…

**Chevron: **Crap! …………………………. Look, Reader… Just review or something before this moron goes even further off the edge…

**Anubis: **YES! REVIEW OR I'LL WRITE EMBARRASSING, MUSHY STUFF! WAHAHAHA!

**Chevron: **I'm serious… I'll kill myself…

**Guilmon: **_LEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOY JEEEEEEENKIIIIIIIIIINS! _


	9. Corrupted Innocence

Chevron laid back on a tree branch with his eyes closed, mind wavering. The sun hung lazily overhead as the wind brushed the tree's leaves to and fro. To the observer, this Digimon was deep in sleep. But that was to the untrained eye. If one looked deep enough, one could see that his breathing was irregular and his eyes would twitch under his eye lids, as if in REM sleep. Chevron coughed.

"Shouldn't you guys be doing something other than hang off me…? You should be with your Tamers…?" Chevron mumbled, speaking to a surprised Guilmon and Terriermon, who thought they made it to the tree with not a sound.

_"Takato and the others went off…somewhere…"_

Chevron's ear twitched.

"Do you remember exactly where?"

The question racked the dinosaur's brain for a while before Terriermon spoke.

"It doesn't matter. They'll be back in a few anyway."

"Then why did you come here?" Chevron spoke. He was slightly perturbed that these two Digimon were childish enough to cling to him when they should be watching their Tamers. Chevron's all Seeing Eye wasn't supposed to be the only alarm setting.

"We wanted to watch you train…" Chevron's eyes opened. He turned his head down to look at them. After a nap, he was going to train in the park, but he didn't tell them that for specifically this reason. He only told Renamon and Rika, and that was only because they kept asking where he was going this morning.

"Who told you?" He already knew the answer.

_"Renamon and Rika told us… They said we'd enjoy watching you train."_

"Is Renamon with the kids…?" Chevron asked, not really paying attention. Guilmon shrugged and began sniffing the base of the tree. Chevron sighed and leapt to the ground. He craned his neck, listening to the snapping. He smiled and looked back at his two guests.

"If it's a show you want, it's a show you'll get. C'mon…" He led them to a clearing. The two younger Digimon walked over to the edge of the clearing and sat down. Chevron took a fighter's stance.

"I wonder if this'll work…. Oh well…. **DOPPELGANGER SPECIAL!**"

A second Chevron appeared behind him. This wasn't just a cheap energy clone or a pair of extra eyes like he use before, but a solid, full copy clone. They looked at each other and nodded before dashing at each other. The combined effects of the punches and kicks made the air quiver, thunderclaps and fissures appearing everywhere. The two rookies were gripping the ground to avoid being thrown back by the winds produced by these titans. Chevron and his clone exchanged punches and kicks again and leapt back.

**"SMITE OF CONSTANTINE!"**

Chevron kicked the ground and a cross burst up. He grabbed it and dashed forward. His clone spawned a cross and wielded it too. They smashed together like swords and sparks. Fire erupted between them. Chevron leapt back again. He was sweating, enjoying his speedy training. He threw the cross aside and waved his arms. The clone and crosses vanished. Chevron sat down. Terriermon and Guilmon approached.

"That was awesome! How'd you use MechaDracomon's attack…?"

"I always had this ability, or so it seems. I found out during my battle with him. I can copy the attacks of any Digimon. Check this out… **COPY DRIVE!**" He said, holding out a hand to Guilmon. The dinosaur shivered and a ball of light issued from his forehead coming into Chevron's hand. Chevron aimed his palm at a bush.

**"PYRO SPHERE!"**

A ball of fire shot from his palm and blew up the bush. Guilmon stared at the flames and then his hands.

_"How'd you do that?"_

Chevron smiled and stood up.

"I can even improve attacks…Don't let Renamon know I did this, right?"

"No way! Secret's safe with us!"

"Right… You know Kyubimon's Dragon Wheel attack?" Chevron spun his arms faster and faster in circles. A wheel of flame began to form around his spinning hands.

**"Dragon Helix!"**

Two dragons of flame burst forth, one black and one white flame. They twisted and turned in a tornado of flame and exploded. The three Digimon watched the flames wither and disappear. A voice spoke behind them.

"Who gave you permission to copy my attacks?"

Chevron turned and saw Renamon approaching him. He didn't sense her code signature. Sweat formed on his forehead as she came closer. Chevron took a step back, smiling nervously.

"Heh… heh… I thought you were with Rika…"

"I came back to check up on those two." She said, jerking a thumb at Terriermon and Guilmon, who had taken a few steps back. They thought it was amazing that Chevron of all people would be scared of Renamon when provoked. Terriermon whispered to the red lizard.

"We better leave these two alone…"

Before anyone could do anything else, a tiny beep issued from Chevron's coat. He took another step back from Renamon and lifted his hand from a pocket, pulling the watch. The minute hand was spinning at a crazy speed. Chevron stared at it, while the others waited. Chevron looked up. A wormhole tore open overhead, lightning sparking and contorting. Renamon looked up.

"What is that thing?"

"My doorway…"

* * *

The area became black as night and the feeling of nausea confused the Digimon. There was a rush of air and they were in pure darkness. Renamon tried to see, but even her eyes could find nothing.

"What is this place…?"

"This is my home…" Chevron said, next to her. Terriermon and Guilmon were behind them. A swirling presence surrounded them, constantly moving.

"What is that thing?"

"What do you want with me now?" Chevron yelled. A bright light appeared over them, although there really wasn't anything to see. The presence was beyond their plane of sight.

**_"Chevron… You have a new directive…"_**

Chevron walked past the others and looked into the darkness. Renamon began to speak to him, but he raised a hand.

"Shut up."

The three rookies stayed silent.

"I have been fulfilling my mandate. You endanger the children by bringing me back. Their Digimon are here, too. You really fucked up today, old man…"

**_"I shall endure criticism no longer…" _**Chevron gripped his chest in pain. Renamon grabbed his shoulder, but Chevron nudged her off. **_"Your mission is not over."_**

"What now, then…?"

**_"The program that is seeking the children… It is beginning to evolve…"_**

"How so?"

**_"Its absorbing people, Digimon, energy… whatever it can get to."_**

"I can understand the Digimon and energy thing… but humans are a poor energy source. Each one only can generate a small amount of energy at once, and even then, the power is difficult to convert. The desperation of this program is that it made its way into the real world, but in pieces. Each one is weak, due to the Doodlebug firewall. I guess that the pieces are individual Digimon, correct…?"

**_"Correct. You must seek out and defeat this creature. The man you saw in the park…?" _**Chevron tensed up. **_"He is the databank generator for this being. He is the biggest threat. Destroy him."_**

"Any other orders…?"

"**_None… now leave at once. I sense a disturbance."_**

"Don't we all…" Chevron mumbled. The three were banished.

* * *

Something happened halfway through the portal. Something overwritten or copied wrong, but the portal grew unstable. The rookies made it out of the wormhole into the air just fine, but the portal shutdown with Chevron still partially inside. The rookies turned when the heard Chevron's blood curling screams of pain and misery. He was in the air, a nimbus of black energy surrounding him. Blood rushed from his mouth, his eyes rolled up in his head. Electricity coursed around him. His hair began to loose its tone and flipped from white and black several times. The power stopped and Chevron fell to the dirt. As the Digimon rushed over to him, his vision cut out.

In his brain, his programming was corrupted. His secondary systems began to kick on. The dragon within found an opening. The virus in his DOS systems overrode everything else. Chevron was suppressed until self repair was complete. The evil side started to reboot.

The body changed and morphed. The black hair was turned white, some points standing up. The cloak he wore turned a blood red, his glasses exploding on his nose. His eyes were partially hidden.

"Chevron! Are you alright…?" Renamon blurted, kneeling by him. Chevron stood up and looked down at her. His eyes were black with white pupils. Renamon jumped back. "You're not Chevron! What are you…?"

**"Ha… heh ha…. excellent form… prime energy flow… Perfect host…" **The new form said, looking over his hands. **"I am Kill Switch… The emergency backup of Chevron, in the event his AI is damaged severely. The chest pain he suffered in the DIGI Core? That was me…"**

"Let me speak to him!" Renamon growled. Kill Switch laughed.

**"Such compassion… but alas… that is not possible… This body is mine, now! FIGHT ME!" **He screamed suddenly. Renamon shook her head. Rika and the others weren't here, so she couldn't Digivolve, and she didn't want to kill Chevron. Kill Switch turned his head and lifted a hand to the busy street in the distance. A ball of energy formed on his hand. **"LIGHT OBLIVION!" **The beam sliced into the street and impacted a bus, which led to an explosion that ripped the street and everyone on it to pieces. Kill Switch put his hands down.** "Fight me or watch more of the city gets remodeled."**

"Renamon!" A voice yelled. She turned to see Rika standing on the hill behind her. "That freak isn't Chevron! Now let's pay him back by saving his butt!" Renamon nodded. Kill Switch stepped forward. Renamon was encased in a wall of light. When the light dissipated, a flaming dragon burst forth.

"DRAGON WHEEL!" Kyubimon yelled. The fiery attack impacted Kill Switch and threw him back. The smoke hid the darker side of the Guardian. A figure rose from the dust. Rika's D-Power began to wail. Lines of codes began to appear down them.

A stream of code exploded up to the sky from the dust. The power surged through the air, making a horrid wind. The Digimon flinched. A shiver went through their spines. Something rose from the cloud, taller than before. It was Anquintasmon, but he was coated in black armor. Steam vented from the attacker.

**"Dark Anquintasmon…"**


	10. Next Digivolution: Wolf of Lightning

Dark Anquintasmon arched his back and listened to the crackling. The armor covering his body was leaking dark steam, like somebody fried his clothes and then threw them in ice water. The helmet around his head beheld more spikes, his white eyes glaring underneath. Twisting strips of cloth rained down off his waist like snakes in a secret wind. His gauntlets creaked with every movement. Smoke began to clear. Kyubimon snarled and dashed forward for his throat. His hand moved faster than any mortal being should have, gripping her throat and hoisting her up. The dark Digimon didn't really seem interested in Kyubimon, even though he had the fox by neck.

**"I wonder… Did the flames or the energy spurt this Digivolution, or did I actually level up on my own? Or was this manifestation a product of another party? How perplexing…"**

"Argh… Put… me… down…" Kyubimon growled. Dark Anquintasmon seemed to just notice her.

**"As you wish…" **His hand raised and slammed down, bashing the Champion into the dirt. He rose up and slammed a fist into the Digimon. He leaned back and stepped away from the crater, where the battered Digimon was barely holding herself up. This enemy wasn't trying to fight. He was merely inflicting as much pain as possible. Guilmon, who stood off to the side, bared teeth and opened his maw.

_"Pyro Sphere!"_

It flickered off Anquintasmon like a dying candle.

**"Time to have some fun… DOPPELGANGER…!"**

Kyubimon aimed at him quickly. "FOX TAIL INFERNO!"

**"…SPECIAL!" **The amount of energy put out by her tails andthe Doppelganger attack made a huge explosion. A cloud of dust swirled around the battle grounds. Dark Anquintasmon looked around.

**"Where are my clones?"**

"Look behind you, bastard…" A familiar voice said. The Dark Guardian turned to look and met a gauntlet bound fist.

"Soul Punisher!" The arena exploded again, leaving a messed up enemy on the dirt. Kyubimon lifted her head and looked up at a regular Anquintasmon kneeling before her.

"Are you alright?"

"Is that the real you…?" She asked nervously. Anquintasmon laughed and tilted his head.

"There is only one me…" He said as he de-digivolved into Chevron. Dark Anquintasmon got up, wiping his arms off.

**"You… You've overshadowed a clone body?"**

"No. I escaped and manifested. That's one of the fringe benefits of being a Vaccine Digimon. Viruses repel you. Why don't you just tell me your real purpose? You killed my secondary system and took over my original body. I guess you're a section of that killer program."

"How could he have damaged your systems...?" Kyubimon asked, starting to get up again.

"The breach between worlds did it. When I rip a Digimon out of the Digital plane and set them down here, I have to rewrite the coding of each one so that the firewall doesn't fry you. When I opened my code up to be altered, he deleted my backup drive and implanted himself in it. My question is… how long were you in here?" Chevron said, tapping his head. Dark Anquintasmon tilted his head.

**"All along… in pieces… That one behind you… she saw me before anyone else noticed a change." **He said, pointing at Kyubimon. **"But you may have been better off as part of me… Because you no longer have a back up system, if you're terminally wounded, self repair is impossible. Caught between a rock and a hard place, eh?" **Chevron narrowed his eyes.

"I am aware of the repercussions… but are you?"

**"Hrm?"**

"I was at a disadvantage due to the lack of knowledge. I had been made but without a full understanding of my abilities. And what is a Digimon without a purpose and without knowledge… a useless one. But you… you knew what drove me, what secrets I held, so that you could manifest through me. You revealed the fine tuning dials I needed to capture my true essence…"

**"While I was in your head, you were in mine!"**

Chevron sneered. "Got it." Chevron turned to Kyubimon and clenched his fist. A spark began to circle his palm, making rings of light. He lifted his hand and swiped it at Kyubimon, who then de-digivolved. Renamon looked around and then at Chevron.

"Take Rika and the other Digimon and get as far away as possible from here."

Renamon was taken aback.

"No! I'll stay here and fight with you…"

"No, you won't. If what I'm about to do works, this area within thirty meters will be a firestorm. Trust me. Lesser Digimon within this radius will be incinerated instantly, and I'm sorry to say, your Rookie form will be too. So do me a favor and get them out of here!" Chevron turned and stared down his darker half.

"Will you be alright…?" Renamon asked, nervous. Chevron turned his head a little.

"I honestly don't know and it's too late to turn back now." Renamon turned and ran towards the others. Chevron reached in his cloak and pulled out the watch. "You know… I originally thought that I couldn't Digivolve… Boy was I surprised when I became Anquintasmon. Afterwards, I thought that my Digivolutions were fueled by emotion… which they were… but I found a new way…" He wound the watch, not really looking at the dials. "The Tamers use D-Powers and cards to make Digivolutions. I have found a similar way, but without the need of a human…"

Chevron looked for the allies' code signatures. They were forty meters away on a hill, but not moving. They weren't going to miss this fight. The watch hands began to spin rapidly, beeping issuing from the gears and numerals. Chevron raised the device. He waved his hand and snatched a black card from the air.

"We saw what my champion level was… Let's see the Ultimate!" He yelled, slamming the card into the face of the watch. A pentagram of roman numerals appeared around him, steam venting from the ground. The sky grew a black shade as neon green light came from the pentagram. Lines of code rose from the ground, as did a wind that made Chevron's hair stand up and his cloak wave. A pair of watch hands formed in front of him and began to spin, making a tornado of light and color.

**"CHEVRON TIME BREAK DIGIVOLVE TO…!"**

A moon rose above the battle field, casting pale light down. Anquintasmon rose from the display of light and looked up at the moon. His pupils shrunk and he screamed aloud. Hands became claws, his mane of white hair becoming static and longer. The helmet gave way to a snout and teeth, pointed ears and glistening eyes. The metal moved down throughout the body, forming limbs and a tail. The new wolf Digimon gained size and howled to the heavens.

**"Metal Zakerousmon…"**

The new wolf was about the size of Kyubimon. One of the front legs was plated in metal and sparking wires, same with the back leg. His fur seemed to be made of lightning, sparking and whipping. His eyes were visible, piercing red dots. His teeth were silver and long, mirroring his claws. Some metal plates were screwed into his chest and ribcage. The back leg mad of metal had pistons that exploded with steam. The tail was a stub of metal with a long, flowing streak of lightning forming the appendage from the before mentioned stub. His pointed ears sparked light from time to time.

**"This Digivolution will never work…" **Dark Anquintasmon said. **"You do not know how to use your powers correctly."**

**_"I may not have the insight needed to master this form… but I have the will power to make it work! LIGHTNING ROTATION!" _**Metal Zakerousmon leapt up into the air and spun, very much like Kyubimon and her Dragon Wheel attack. Except, rather than rotating like a wheel, he rotated like a tornado, making a pillar of lightning. Whips of light ripped out and lashed at Dark Anquintasmon, chopping through the armor and digital flesh. Blood welled up from the wounded one and sprayed in the air.

**_"You are a fool to think I'm not able to protect my friends…" _**The wolf Digimon said, slowing down. Although the Digimon halted, the pillar did not. The attack tore through trees and headed for the highway. Dark Anquintasmon laughed weakly as his form began to deteriorate.

**"Now you see… with such power… will power alone isn't worth a damn…"**

Metal Zakerousmon winced as the attack lashed down some power lines and grew bigger.

_**"Damn it! I can't win for losing!"****

* * *

**_

**A/N: Okay... Uh... What was I... Oh yeah! In case you haven't noticed, Metal Zakerousmon's name is a reference to another TV show that I enjoyed a little. (I don't own that show either! HaHa! Loop hole killed! HaHa!) If you don't get the reference... good for you... This Author's Note never happened...**


	11. There But For The Grace Of God

Metal Zakerousmon shook his head, sending sparks out along the air. The screams of pained humans filled his ears as the Lightning Rotation tore through the streets, incinerating people instantly. Cars melted and contorted, many of them exploding. Shoes melted to the sidewalk as the heat turned the human flesh into putty. Birds fell from the sky in a blaze of feathers. The clouds above took a red hue, the moon being completely driven away. Whatever twilight Chevron's D-Power unleashed, the elements were rebelling horribly. Metal Zakerousmon took a step towards the city. His eyes were shaded over, like they were out of focus. A skyscraper shattered like glass.

**_"No…! I've got to…" _**He started. A voice whispered in his ear.

_"You killed them… All of them…"_

_**"No! I can still…"**_

_"Do nothing. It is impossible." _

_**"No!"**_

_"You had your chance… and you lost control… your misjudgment will cause the destruction of all humans in the city. You failed, program… You FAILED."_

Metal Zakerousmon's eyes widened. Those few words triggered something deep. Not just instinct, but something much stronger than such a natural operation. His programming came alive. He was a program. All programs that fail go to the Matrix Drive to be destroyed. The bad part was that Metal Zakerousmon, and the identity known as Chevron agreed. Humans were dying and all he could do was make it worse. It was time to step down.

The wolf became encased in light, slowly changing back. The fur became hair, the claws hands. The destruction in the background got a lot worse. The attack was gone, but things still kept exploding. Chevron sat in the dirt, eyes glassy and unseeing. He had let them all down.

Up on the hill Takato and Henry ran up behind Rika.

"What happened?!" Takato asked, frozen at the site of the city being demolished. Rika looked back.

"Chevron digivolved again… and got out of control. Why didn't he try to stop it, though? Idiot!" Renamon glared down at her.

"After an attack like that, I'd be shocked if he had enough power left to stop it. He does have limits, Rika." She growled. Rika looked away quickly.

"It looks like that dark Digimon is gone now…" Terriermon whispered, sitting on Guilmon's head. The humans and rookies approached the crater. Chevron didn't acknowledge their presence and still sat there. Takato reached out a hand and shook his shoulder.

"Chevron…?" The Digimon stayed silent. He just stared at the ground. Renamon noticed a trickle of blood dripping down from his neck. An ugly gash had appeared, the cut running deep.

"Why doesn't he heal himself…?" She wondered, watching Chevron for any movement. As Henry opened his mouth to say something, a design, like a tattoo formed on his knuckles. It was like Guilmon's hazard sign, but the triangles on the outside were point first halfway into the big triangle in the center.

"Marked for death…" Chevron breathed quietly. "Marked for failure… marked for sin…" He shook his head and leaned over. A noise above them captured some attention. A wormhole had torn open above them, electricity shooting to and fro. Chevron slowly stood up, wobbling a little bit. Renamon grabbed his shoulder to steady him. Chevron stared at the wormhole with detachment and whispered three words to the sky before the entire group was whisked away.

"I'm… a… freak…"

* * *

The feeling of nausea overcame the travelers, although it was oddly familiar in a way. The kids had never felt this before, and struggled to adapt. The Digimon winced at it, but had grown used to it, so it really didn't bother them. They stood in a large, white dome. It was gigantic by human standards, but to the Digital world, it was regular. Chevron trudged forward from the group, unspeaking. Renamon looked at Rika, who rolled her eyes and nodded as she went over to help the clumsy Takato back on his feet. He had tripped over Guilmon when they materialized. Renamon walked behind Chevron for a little bit. Suddenly, she hit an invisible wall in between her and Chevron, who had stopped.

"What the…?" A voice spoke ahead and above. It sounded like a chorus of the damned.

**"WhAt PrOgRaM?"**

"Program: 02846937 Code Base: CHEVRON" Chevron said aloud to the invisible voice.

**"YoU aRe HeRe FoR PrOcEsSiNg… ArE YoU sUrE?"**

"I am…"

Her blood went cold suddenly. Renamon knew what this place was and what was going to happen. She pounded a fist against the invisible wall. The area beneath her hand glowed and showed signs of weakness. She planted another punch, making the wall groan. It wasn't strong enough to be a prison, so it should be weak enough to destroy. Chevron tensed up.

A line of code burst from the back of his neck, trailing on and on, swirling around him and up into the ceiling. Chevron fell to one knee, gritting his teeth in pain. The code began to leave faster and faster, making him scream in pain on his knees. The line of zeros and ones became a blur of color, leaving his body as but a shell.

**"30 pErCeNt CoMpLeTe…" **The voice said.

"No!" Renamon yelled, pounding another fist into the wall. A fireball exploded into it next to her, as did a small ball of energy. Guilmon rushed up to the wall and battered it with his claws in swipes, Terriermon firing blasts from his mouth at the barrier. Inside, Chevron was doing worse. His heart began to flicker with weakness. His brain was barely registering any stimulus. But one part of his mind was still intact, sending his last visions of the world to a confused brain.

**"60 pErCeNt CoMpLeTe…" **The voice spoke, almost tauntingly.

Chevron gripped his head in pain as the code was further ripped out of him. His body was beginning to shut down. He looked over and saw his friends trying to get at him. A spark of recognition jolted a memory. All of them were under a tree in the park, actually happy. Happiness… It seemed so foreign… What was happy?

**"80 pErCeNt CoMpLeTe…" **

The invisible barrier weakened to the point of breaking. A frustrated Renamon leapt back and spawned a cloud of diamonds.

"DIAMOND STORM!" The crystals stuck into the wall, cracks issuing up from the floor and the attack point. She rushed forward and slammed a fist into the glassy material. It shattered into dust with one hit. Chevron screamed a final time and fell to the ground as the last bit of code was ripped out. Renamon turned him over onto his back, shaking his form.

"Chevron! Chevron, wake up! Please…!" The dark haired Digimon stayed quiet, his eyes closed. No blood ran through his veins, no spark of life in his empty brain. Chevron was dead.

_"Chevron gone…?" _Guilmon asked, confused and afraid. Renamon stayed silent, staring down at Chevron's corpse. Terriermon stumbled up to him and looked up at Renamon.

"It was what he was supposed to do… He said this would be his fate one day…"

"Yeah…" She replied. "… but why does it hurt so much…?"

The kids ran up and saw the dead guardian. Rika looked away, Takato put a hand on Guilmon's head, and Henry scooped up Terriermon. Silence was broken by a shrill laughter.

**"A fool's death for a fool's toy…"** The figure Chevron met in the park walked up to the group. He was a tall, silver haired man in a red overcoat. Black eyes looked down at them with no emotion. **"He was too weak… He fell for it…"**

"What do you mean?" Rika asked. The stranger looked at her darkly.

**"I mean… I told him to come here. Even the strongest minds can be bent if you press in the right areas. He knew of such guilt to the point of begging me to kill him. And thanks' to the failure…"** The figure said, lifting a hand, where the remains of Chevron's code swirled around it. **"I now have the code necessary to finish my work."** He aimed a hand down at Chevron's body. The corpse exploded into individual pixels of light and faded. **"Even you could not save them, worthless program…"**

Renamon stood up and looked at him, her eyes steely and lacking in anything but pure fury.

"You… I'll kill you!"


	12. Death's Near Miss

The code of a Digimon is a wondrous and complex thing. Thousands of millions of lines of code course through the matter that makes up a Digimon. Each one and zero is made of thousands of billions of smaller codes that govern the codes before them, and there are even smaller codes to govern the individual digits of those numbers. And beyond even that, hundreds of thousands of neural pathways exist in those codes. Each one of these neural pathways can hold enough information to recreate the entire personality and mind of a lone Digimon. If allowed, a single Digimon, if aware, can reconstruct itself from anywhere, even the systems of another being. Chevron of course, did know this.

He didn't know if he **_should_**…

That didn't stop him from coming back from the dead, though. Technically, he wasn't alive. His neural pathways were being absorbed into a second, bigger drive. The pathways were aware of this, and did retaliate. A single neural strand duplicated itself before absorption and broke free. Chevron was still in the game.

Chevron existed in the mind of the lone being who tricked him. The mind in question was large and bright, very similar to his own. Chevron himself was older, most likely 20. His cloak looked more durable and heavier. The back was embroidered with a big mark of failure, the same one on his hand. This one had a cross of metal on the bottom. Chevron looked around, impassive.

"Can't say much to the décor… No originality whatsoever." He muttered. Chevron lifted his sleeves. "But it would be entirely rude if I didn't get to meet the designer… **LIGHT BREAKER!**" A beam of light shot out and exploded on the far walls of the mind. A mental image of the stranger appeared without a sound, behind Chevron. It dashed forward, hands moving towards Chevron's neck.

**"Foolish program, I'll kill you myself!" **The attacker was a fraction of a second from his kill. Time began to slow down. Chevron turned and grabbed the attacking fists. He grabbed the fists with one, the enemy's face with the other. Chevron forced the two targets together and pulled a fist back. When the two forces slammed together, a blue shockwave exploded outward in several directions. The figure was thrown back a few feet and on his back. Chevron stood over him with smoking hands.

"…Not before I mess you up…"

* * *

Renamon dove at the lone man, but was brutally thrown back by a swipe of his hand. He stared down at her with no emotion.

**"Don't you know it's rude to attack one who isn't done introducing himself…?" **Renamon wiped a speck of blood from her mouth. **"My call sign is Chiromon… I am the viral program that Chevron was supposed to destroy… but the tables have suddenly turned… I think… You cannot defeat me… Now that I have Chevron's data integrated with mine, I can open a true gateway between our two worlds…"**

The walls and floor shattered like glass, revealing a decimated digital world. The sky was red, with rolling clouds tossing lightning back and forth. The ground was parched and cracked, whipped away by harsh winds. Trees that were once lush and green were now stumps and sticks of brittle wood. The most important part of all was that there were no Digimon. The only life forms were copies upon copies upon copies of Chiromon, all of them standing in rows, all staring straight ahead.

**"I have assimilated all digital life into myself… and the real world is suffering by my hand as well…"**

The horrible scene switched to an aerial view of the real world. It looked like "The Day After Tomorrow", buildings on fire and crashing down, the streets shattered and littered with bodies. The sky was dark with rolling clouds, rain pouring down. Copies of Chiromon marched through the streets, blowing up anything that moved. Portals tore open in the sky and dumped more and more copies. The scene ended as the room turned white again.

**"My task is done. I shall end you with my own hands…" **Chiromon reached down for the kids. Rika whipped out a card and her D-Power.

"Not so fast!" She yelled, swiping the card.

Nothing happened.

"What the…?" She swiped it again.

**"As long as I have Chevron's data, I know how to cancel out your D-Powers… you will die weak!" **Energy charged up in his palms. Chiromon winced from pain and stopped the energy. His head was hurting. He gripped his forehead. **"What is this…?" **He snapped his fingers and three copies of himself appeared next to them. **"Give them pain…" **The copies nodded and took a step forward. Each one stopped and felt pain in their minds as well. Chiromon tried to get a grip.

Renamon looked around at them and noticed their pain. She was about to do something, when one of the Chiromon lifted a hand and charged up a shot, aimed at the kids. She heard Chevron's voice in her head.

**_"What are you waiting for? Digivolve!"_**

The D-Powers beeped and became beacons of white light. The kids looked at each other and knew what to do.

"Biomerge activate!"

By the time Chiromon lifted his head, three mega level Digimon were staring him down. Chiromon smiled.

**"Even now, you are a pain in my side, worthless program."**

"It's time you paid for your sins, Chiromon…" Sakuyamon said, gripping her staff with anger. Gallantmon whipped his lance down threateningly.

**_"We'll avenge Chevron!" _**

"Yeah! Time to pay!" MegaGargomon said, raising his guns and clicking the safeties off. Chiromon smiled.

**"Ha… You don't get it… do you…? In my Rookie mode, I had the power of a Mega level… so how much power do I have if I'm in a mega form now?" **

**_"What!" _**Chiromon disappeared and reappeared behind Gallantmon.

**"System Error!" **Gallantmon yelled and fell to the ground, crippling under the painful electric shocks. The other Chiromon leapt into the air, hands glowing.

**"GRAVEYARD OF THE APOCALYPSE!" **Thousands of beams of fire rained down on them. Sakuyamon raised her staff.

"Crystal Sphere!" A barrier of glassy material formed in front of the attack, but the fire shattered it. "No way!"

Just before impact, a shadow dashed from behind her and stood before her. A single hand was raised and all the fire was being sucked into the palm. As the energy was shifting away, Sakuyamon saw that there was one less Chiromon. The savior before her was dressed in a black cloak, bits of golden metal fused into the fabric. Long, spiky black hair that reached down to the waist was hanging over a symbol on the back. It was the mark of failure…

With a cross beneath it…

The newcomer shifted his stance and slammed a crackling fist down into the floor.

"SMITE OF CONSTANTINE!"

A large, silver cross exploded out of the dirt and broke free. The figure reached down and picked up the cross.

"Hrm… Thos body won't last long… but it'll do… Hey… Sakuyamon… You haven't tried a Digital Mix yet… have you…?" Chevron said, turning to a shocked Sakuyamon.

"Chevron… I thought you were…"

"Dead? Ha! I'll take more than that to kill me…" He laughed, but it felt hollow. There was something he was keeping hidden. Chiromon stood behind Chevron.

**"I swear you'll burn…" **Chevron answered by giving him the middle finger with a sneer.

"You'll have to try harder than that…"

Chiromon dashed for them, but was beaten back and thrown away by Chevron.

"He acts too quickly… Such foolishness…"

"You look… uh…"

"Older…? Stronger…? Different…? Yes, Yes, and yes… I merged myself with Chiromon's coding that he stole… I guess this is my Mega form… Anyway… I need your help…"

"With what…?"

"I need you to send an attack at this cross…" He said, spinning the heavy cross on two fingers. "Such an action should lead to a Digital Mix Weapon… Can you…?"

"Of course…!"

"Excellent…"

Chiromon rose from the floor and rushed the group. Chevron hurled the cross into the air.

"Light Breaker!"

"Amethyst Wind!"

The two attacks converged and the light and purple shards slammed into the cross. Chevron jumped up into the air and grabbed the glowing cross. When he hit the ground, he hunched over, gritting his teeth. Four large purple and black blades exploded out of the ends. Chevron whipped around and threw it like a giant shuriken at the now point blank Chiromon.

**"HALOED PULSE!"**

A huge shockwave tore from each blade and threw the enemy back. When the light dimmed, Chevron was hefting the cross. He had sprouted two giant angel wings and stared down Chiromon.

"The final attack is born… excellent…"

* * *

**A/N: I have to learn self control. I'm drawing characters 50x more than brainstorming for upcoming chapters. I guess this is just how I figure this stuff out.**


	13. Dying to Win

Chevron's mega form, Chevron Pure, was already considered the most powerful Digimon in existence, but this newer form toppled that, as the newly risen, Chevron Ultima. The angel wings shone like crystal, thousands of feathers sparkling and dancing in an unseen wind. They made a musical note when they hit each other, like wind chimes. His hair was still black, but it glowed like fire on the edges. The cross blade was hung under his arm like a blade in its sheath. He hovered a few feet off the ground.

"Hrm… I like it… Much more power…"

**"I don't think that you'll enjoy it for long…" **Chiromon said, as about 50 more copies of him filed in. Chevron Ultima looked around.

"…Quite a few of you… but no matter… If you can make fifty, so can I… SUMMONING ULTIMA!" The ground shook with the sounds of footsteps. The others looked around. A dust cloud in the distance was approaching them with great speed. What was in front of it astounded them.

"No way… That's…" MegaGargomon started.

Hundreds of copies of Chevron were rushing up in a mob. But it wasn't all Chevrons. The first **_row _**was Chevron. The second row was all Anquintasmon copies. The third row was Metal Zakerousmons. Chevron Ultima smiled and lifted his hands.

"One thing missing… actually three… DOPPELGANGER ULTIMA!"

Three Chevron Ultimas appeared in the sky, landing next to the original, who was the only one with a cross. The entire group of Chevron's took fighting stances; the Anquintasmon crossed their arms, and the Metal Zakerousmon was howling. The original Chevron Ultima looked over his copies.

"ATTACK!"

The area became a mage-pit, the Digital guardians were shredding through the viral copies. Attacks broke free and lanced across the sky. Meanwhile, the main Ultima and Chiromon fought above with the cross and punches and kicks. The air was filled with the sound of rolling thunder. The Tamer Digimon watched in awe.

**_"Chevron's got this handled…"_**

"We'll be good in no time…!"

"Yeah…" Sakuyamon said, nervous. "I guess…" She noticed that every blow that Chevron and Chiromon exchanged, he was steadily getting slower and was suffering more pain. Eventually, his attacks were barely hitting. He had dropped the cross due to the heavy weight, making it seem like a largely unnecessary weapon of choice. His wings were straining to keep him aloft. Chiromon floated away.

**"It seems like we'll need a new landing spot…" **He aimed his open palms down. Chevron saw this. He was going to shred through his own clones.

"No! YOU FOOL!"

**"Striking Hell!" **Hundreds of exploding needles of fire rained down, each one taking about thirteen feet with it. The ground was craters and smoldering rubble. Chevron landed, as did Chiromon. Chevron dashed forward and slammed a fist into his face.

"You bastard! They were your own blood!" How could you…!" Chiromon smacked his away. Chevron gripped his chest as the pain got worse.

**"You can't tolerate much more of this, and neither can I. They are all expendable." **Chiromon said, walking over and picking Chevron up by the neck. He threw him so he landed in front of the group. Sakuyamon tried to help him up. Chiromon walked over. **"You can't keep this up… You can't repair yourself and your code is a mess. You will die. If not by my hand then by time's…"**

"What's he talking about…? Chevron…?" Sakuyamon asked, scared. Chevron just looked away. He couldn't lie to her face. Chiromon laughed.

**"Perhaps I should show you what I'm talking about…" **Chiromon snapped his fingers. Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, and MegaGargomon all could see code. They were brilliant columns of green, yellow, and red code. Chiromon was infinite stretches of dark blue code. Chevron's however… was much, much worse.

His was mostly corrupted. Some data was going the wrong ways, some wasn't moving at all. Some was half completed and some was copying itself over and over again. A few strands were running into each other, forcing deletion. Whole patches would vanish.

Chevron was dying.

**"Ah yes… and this time he can't weasel his way out of death this time… His neural pathways are dying… and all I have to do it wait."**

Sakuyamon stared down at him. He was going to die again? She couldn't go through that again. She wouldn't…

"You bastard… You calculated this…" Chevron growled. He tried to get up, but his legs gave way. His form changed back. Regular Chevron sat on the ground, blood forcing its way from his mouth. When he de-digivolved, he couldn't keep the others in their Mega forms, forcing them to change, too. Chiromon lifted a hand and fired a beam of energy at Renamon.

**"I need to make you suffer in your last hours! She'll die by your attack! Light Breaker!"**

Chevron snarled and leapt up, pushing Renamon out of the way.

"Damn it! Look out!!!" The beam attack hit him square in the side. Blood arched out of his mouth as he screamed in pain. Chevron fell to the ground in a pool of his own fluids. He lifted a hand weakly.

**"Light…………Light………. BREAKER!" **He snarled. A weak beam smacked Chiromon away. Chevron coughed and tried to get up, but his body wouldn't listen to him. Renamon knelt next to him. She eyed the wound and winced. His left arm was completely wasted and crippled. Chevron coughed and smiled.

"I was never meant to leave this place…"

"No! It's not that… bad…" She lied. Chevron tried to laugh, but winced from the pain.

"You can't lie to an all seeing Digimon… Ouch… I need you to do something…"

"Anything…" She whispered. Chevron nodded to something behind her. She turned to find a portal to the real world. The window was weakening. Chevron put a good hand on her shoulder. She looked at him.

"Go back to the real world… You need to leave… please…"

"No… I won't let you die…"

"There's… nothing you can do…Trust me… I have no more strength… Just enough to fix the damage… to the worlds… Please…"

"There's got to be another way…"

"Please! Don't argue with me!" He yelled. "Just go… The portal will only stay open for a few seconds."

Renamon stood up reluctantly and looked to the portal. The others had already started to go through. Chevron coughed and looked away. Chiromon was getting back up… Renamon was about to walk away before Chevron said something.

"What…?"

"When you reach the portal… close your eyes and count to ten… when you do, everything will be as it was before…"

"Will we forget you…?"

"No… The Digital Matrix Drive portal will shield you all from the effects… now please…"

Renamon looked away reluctantly, closed her eyes and jumped through the portal. The wormhole snapped shut. Chevron coughed and looked up. Chiromon was standing over him.

**"Even she abandoned you… After I kill you… I'll destroy them…"**

Chevron sneered. He pulled his watch out. It was the key to his final trick. The watch face began to glow. "Guess… what this'll do…"

**"You are a fool… If you do that, resetting the systems will kill you too…"**

"How do you figure…? I have nothing to lose…" Chiromon looked at him and aw that he wasn't bluffing. Fear filled his eyes.

**"DON'T! YOU'LL KILL US ALL! YOU CAN'T BE THAT DESPERATE!"**

"Believe what you want, you piece of shit… You're still gonna burn!"

Chevron gripped the watch as hard as he could and shattered the watch. Light poured out of his hand, which he slammed in the floor.

**_"DIGITAL FAILURE: MASS SYSTEMS RESET!"_**

The ground shook and the air grew hot. Chevron's body was encased in a bright light that exploded out in all directions.

* * *

Renamon felt the sudden rushing of air, slight nausea, and the dirt beneath her feet. She didn't want to open her eyes. Rika shook her.

"Renamon…? He did it…!"

Renamon opened her eyes. The air was crisp and cool, the red sun setting in a purple sky, the buildings reflecting the prism around. The birds were singing and people walked down the street like nothing had happened. The kids looked around.

"Chevron really did it!"

"Awesome…"

"Hey… Renamon… What's that you've got in your hand? Did Chevron give you that?"

She noticed that something was in her hand. She opened her fingers and saw a single, silver cross in her palm. The top arm was embroidered with a yin-yang symbol, the middle with a mark of failure. She gripped it tightly.

"I guess so…"

* * *

**A/N: It ain't over yet!**


	14. Second to Last Words

A week passed and much to Renamon's sadness, there were no signs of Chevron's survival. The world had changed back to the way it should have been, but obviously not like it truly should have been. Rika's repetitive attempts to cheer her up failed horribly. The kids decided to do something.

At the end of the week, they all met at the park Chevron had decimated in his intro. The tree was in one piece, the ground and benches fixed. Renamon looked around.

"What are we doing here…?"

"We came here to show you that, even though Chevron died for you, he wouldn't want you to be moping all the time." Rika said. Renamon looked at the ground. That was easier said than done.

The solemn meeting was disrupted by a familiar sound above them. A wormhole had ripped open above them. Renamon's heart skipped a few beats. A sphere of silver metal popped out just before it closed the portal. The ball landed in front of them and the top opened. A hologram appeared before them. The fake Chevron shook his cloak.

_"I have one last message for you all, so do you wish to hear it now…?"_ He said automatically. It was a recording.

"Yes…" Takato said. Guilmon sniffed at the hologram and lost interest.

_"Forgive me, but this will take a while…"_ Chevron started. The hologram flickered.

_"First off, if you are receiving this message, I have passed away."_ Renamon's heart felt like it had been stabbed. _"I programmed the Digital Matrix to send this message in the event my neural network ceases to operate. The worlds have been returned to order as I said I would do."_

_"After you all left… I initiated the final reset. My watch, which also functioned as a D-Power, could also warp time to a certain extent, and it could allow me access to the Digital World's basic programming, prompting recall. I couldn't do it before because of the immense energy released by this process. I initiated this at point blank with Chiromon. Both our bodies were vaporized instantaneously."_

_"I wish to apologize for my foolishness. I should have never let the battle go on for as long as it did… But I leave you a gift. The cross I left in Renamon's possession. It has enough power in it to open one wormhole to and from the Digital world. It has also been programmed to the coordinates of the other Tamer Digimon. I never got the chance to rip them out of the Digital plane, so you'll have to do it for me…"_

_"The last part of this message is for Renamon only… It will not play until the orb can only sense her…" _

"What the…?" Takato stuttered as Rika pulled both him and Henry away quickly. Guilmon and Terriermon rushed up behind them. Renamon stayed and watched the hologram. The entire time, the hologram had looked around, like addressing a crowd. But now, it had been watching them leave, like it knew where they were. The hologram looked at Renamon and smiled. It felt like it was really Chevron and not a recording.

_"To you, I owe the most apologies. I know I let you down by my passing, but I did it for your safety. I know you… oh… how to put it… had certain emotions around me… and for breaking those down, I am terribly sorry…" _The hologram looked into the sky… thinking. He closed his eyes and sighed. _"This hologram will stay for thirty more seconds. If you wanted to say anything to me… this is as close to it as you'll get…" _Renamon didn't feel like confessing anything to a hologram, but this was a close as she would get…

"I wish that… I could tell you in person…" She started. The hologram watched her. "When we first met… I wasn't sure of you… But when I got to fight you… I had such strange emotions… Later, when you were in danger of dying… I didn't think I could tolerate that. You possessed something that I wanted to keep alive no matter what happened to me… I only wish I could… tell you ..." She gripped the cross tightly. She approached the hologram. He seemed so real. She closed her eyes tight. She heard Chevron's voice, only stronger, like he was near her.

"I felt the same way…" She opened her eyes and saw the hologram smiling down at her. She reached up a shaking paw and felt the cloth of his overcoat. It was real…

Chevron took her into a quick embrace before he stepped back and tapped the cross in her hand with a finger and smiled with a wink. Renamon reached for him again, but his image turned into pixels of color and light and whisked away on the wind. Her watery eyes blurred the image. She wiped her eyes clear and looked down at the cross he had given her. There was a secret to the cross he had given her. He wanted her to find it...

And she was determined to find it.

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N: Do I smell a sequel...? Lol... I won't go near that unless I get enough positive feedback from this thing... anyway... IMPORTANT: I got three new pics on my renewed profile and I think their my better versions. You gotta check them out.**

**1) Chevron's goodbye (Reminisent of Wolfwood's Goodbye from Trigun.)**

**2) A doodle of Renamon and Chevron with a wrecked cross. (It's none of that emotional shitte. I write that stuff, not draw it.)**

**3) A Title page for this thing. It's got the final drafts of Chevron and Chiromon on it, for thos of you interested in that.**


	15. SEQUEL NOTICE

If interested, the sequel is online.

Title: **Corruption in Static**


End file.
